blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Elzeble
Elzeble is one of the demons, who come to human world in order to find a traitor. He is in Rubymonter's service and is also allied with Gamode and Dio Various. Elzeble has a carefree and confident personality. Thus, he has no problems of encounter first class magicians as Blow and Shicmuon. This attitude changes, when Elzeble is dealing with demons like Rubymonter and Dio, who seems to be in a higher social rank. He shows a more submissive side towards those kinds of demons. Nevertheless, he likes to jibe at other demons and it's bring up by the Mana Puppet, that Elzeble still would "see everything as a big joke "Black Haze: Chapter 80. Despite the fact that sometimes Elzeble calls humans annoying he respects strong humans and takes some interest in humans and the humans world. A notable part of Elzeble is his mismatched eyes (Heterochromia). His right eye is golden in color while the left is crimson. He also has a tattoo on his right eye. In his human form he wears a magenta suit and has short brown hair. However, Elzeble doesn't look completely human, because his tail and his demon eyes are still visible. In his demon form he looks similar to a fox, with brown pelt and magenta flames Monster Arc Elzeble was first introduced at Rubymonter's mansion, where he swam to the house, in order to meet with Rubymonter. He didn't meet her, instead he got into a fight with Gamode , who was in his demon form. The fight continued, when Elzeble threw Gamode , now in human form, into the ocean.Black Haze: Chapter 12 'Ishuella Arc' During the Ishuella events Elzeble viewed the happenings from the background. As Blow tried to get up to the floating rock, he blocked the way and prevent him from helping the students. But he got beaten up by Blow. Later on he talks to Dio, who had catch Professor Heil. After he had sensed an offensive smell and looked after the body, Elzeble notices, that Professor Heil is already dead. Elzeble wasn't happy about that and asked Dio what he should tell Rubymonter. Dio interrupted him, explaining that he killed Heil, because he was annoying and that he and Elzeble are not on the same level.Black Haze: Chapter 53 'The Demon Door Arc' During the Demon Door Arc Elzeble has several encounters with Rood. He first met Rood after the Barrier around Helios was set. By the time Elzeble was checking the barrier from the outside. Then Rood tried to reenter Helios and asked Elzeble about his and the other demons goals. Elzeble answered, that they were looking for something they had lost and were getting rid of a traitor.Black Haze: Chapter 78As Rood wanted to get more information Elzeble denied and got teleported by Gamode. However Rood was fast enough to overpower Elzeble, so that both landed on Gamode's back. When Gamode shuffled of Rood, Elzeble hovered grinning in the air. Afterwards he was commanded byRubymonter to find Diorook (Dio Varus). He found Dio, but was interrupted by the Mana-Puppet, who proclaimed that the actions of Rubymonter's group helped him a lot. Provoked by that, Elzeble started a fight with the Mana-Puppet. He won and in the end consumed the puppet.Shortly after that he found an unconsciousness Dio and met Rood again, together with Shicmuon, Rowell, Princess Yutiarien and Rom. Rood asked Elzeble to hand over Dio, but he refused. Instead, he tried to infuse Dio with a black mana spear. However, Elzeble was interrupted by one of Gamode's teleportation circles. As he realized, that he lost Dio, he threw the spear at him, but accidentally hit Rood. Elzeble wasn't happy about that and worried about Rubymonter's reaction. Rubymonter is not happy about the situation, but stated that it doesn't matter, because no human could sustain the power. Soon Elzeble realized that Rood or Blow "looks completely healthy". He went to look after him, but was suddenly attacked by Shicmuon. When Elzeble stated, that he couldn't lift restrictions on the magic, Shicmuon continued with his attacks, until they were interrupted by Blow and Rubymonter. Rubymonter noticed something strange about Blow, nevertheless she left the scene. Elzeble and Shicmuon are both left with a spaced out Blow and tried to interact with him. As a result, Blow attacked Shicmuon first and afterward Elzeble. It's not clear what happened after Blow get consciousness again, but later on Elzeble was laying enchained on the Helios roof, next to him Shicmuon. Blow and Dio joined up with Elzeble and Blow started fighting the giant Monster, Rubymonter had summoned. Again Elzeble tried to stop Blow, by grabbing Blow's food. Likewise, before Elzeble wasn't able to stop Blow and was kicked in the face. During the door's opening, Elzeble and Rubymonter stood on Gamode's back. Both were watching the happenings around Blow, Shicmuon and the Door from the edge. At some point he is not able to keep the Mana Puppet inside him, thus he vomited it out. Rubymonter is not happy about that and ordered Elzeble to deal with the Mana Puppet, while she and Gamode will head towards Blow. But before that happens, Dio grabs Blow, Gamode , Rubymonte r and Elzeble and flew away. The group landed in a forest near Helios. While Rubymonter was talking to Rood, Elzeble and Gamode tried to calm down Dio. In the end Dio overpower Elzeble and Gamode , took Blow, who was back in Rood fom, and flew away. The group stayed behind. Later they found Dio in another part of the forest. After Tower Arc Elzeble and Gamode observed a sleeping Rood, who was brought to Rubymonter's mansion by Dio. Then Rood woke up and grabbed Gamode . Elzeble tried manage the situation by appeasing Rood. After that, both demons escorted Rood into the mansion. Elzeble noticed Rubymonter and Meredith and started joking about them. During Rood and Rubymonters conversation he just silently watched the scene. Imperial City Arc During Lispen's and Dio's encounter an invisible Elzeble watched the fight together with Rubymonter and Gamode . After that, Elzeble, Rubymonter , Gamode and Dio set out to the center of the imperial city. Since Gamode was too slow and Dio couldn't transform, Elzeble changed into his demon form. This way he carried the group on his back to their target place. In front of the Imperial Castle they me they met Blow and Elzeble now realizes the truth about Blow. After all lower demons are thrown back into the demon world, the four demons joined Blow. Elzeble transformed back to his human and returned to the Demon World, together with the other demons, Blow and Meredith. Rubymonter He is in her service and despite not liking her personality, he tries to be useful for her. Gamode Both are serving under Rubymonter. Elzeble likes to tease Gamode, for locking like a fish. Dio Various He highly respects Dio. It's also implied by Dio; that Elzeble is on a lower level than him. Rood Chrishi He has several encounters with Rood, especially during the demons interventions in Helios. During those encounters Elzeble was mostly defeated by Rood. Elzeble also noticed that it is something off with Rood. Shicmuon Elzeble and Shicmuon had several encounters in the series. He respects Shic for being a strong magician, but also tries to put him in his place. Category:Males Category:Demons